What happens in Vegas
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Randy/Noah's prostitute mother causes him to move from one city to the next without much care or the chance to make friends. They just moved to Las Vegas and it seems everything in his life was now falling into place. There he meets Matt, the son of the owner of the hotel he's staying at. Will he fall in love? Will his mother stop or will they have to run again? Randy/NoahxMatthew
1. To Vegas!

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or locations. Their sexualities have been change (Except for Randy's I think he's gay in real life). I only own my original creations.**

A taxi pulled up slowly in front of an obviously run down house as the taxi cab driver piled their bags into the back of the car, _again_. They were running away and leaving behind another empty house, again. The police had caught onto the illegal things that were occurring near and around that house, again. This made them have to run away, and run away to someplace far, _again_. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It was the only think they could do to keep themselves alive, but was it worth it? They had grown accustomed to the same routine time and time again. Yet, every time they did it, it seemed different. It seemed like the most recent place was more important than the place they were at before. It was like they had made more money than the time before, but that wasn't true. They may have made a little more money here and there, but nothing so severe that it would be inordinately special. It was just another house, it was just another town, and they were leaving it _again_. Randy should have known it would've happened again. Randy should've predicted that he could never really be happy in one specific place. He should have known what when they moved her that they would be leaving again in four months. It was ALWAYS four months wherever they went. Four months in New York, Four months in Florida, and yet again Four months in Texas it was always the same. Randy wished that his life could be different that he could be a normal kid and worry about normal problems. He wished that he could worry about what college he was going to or what kind of grades he had instead of worrying about if the police were coming and if their money was safe. He didn't think he deserved to be part of this messed up relation that was called a family, because it wasn't a family it was him and his mom. No dad, no sisters, no pets, and absolutely no friends, so how could someone call this a family?

Randy's mother was a prostitute, and a very successful one at that. She always had lots and lots of customers come back to their 'house' and she would always have lots and lots of money. Randy should be happy about their wealth, and he should be happy that his mother is able to support him. However, he's far from happy, because how was he supposed to be happy if his mother had to sleep with people to get money. How was he supposed to be happy if he had to constantly watch for police officers and constantly get illegal drugs for his mother? Randy wasn't his mother's son, he was more of a pet that she could abuse. She did abuse Randy quite a bit whether she did it verbally or physically she always happens to divert her internal frustrations onto him. She blamed him for his father leaving, she blamed him for her for her becoming a prostitute, and she blamed him for not being smart enough to get a real job. None of this was Randy's fault and he didn't deserve the abuse she put him though. However he became so submissive to his mother that he couldn't even think of defying her because he knew she would hit him, and he couldn't live without her support. Randy was very mistrusting of other people and defensive if people ever tried to enter his life, because life has taught him that he couldn't trust anyone.

Randy wondered where they would be going now, and he knew when they did leave he would be going to another school, and he would have to pretend to make friends and with doing so meet his friends' fathers and tell them about his mother's services. Randy never liked watching, hearing, or even knowing that his friends' fathers were having relations with his mom. He didn't even want to think of his mom doing the things that she was doing, because even though he knew she was doing them he thought that she had a spec of goodness inside her. Even though she'd never know of how highly he looked upon her. His mother hurried and told the man to drive them to Las Vegas and the driver told her that was one heck of a drive and asked for the money upfront and of course she had enough money to pay the man. Randy was kind of excited to hear that they were going to Las Vegas. He had always seen the city in movies, television shows, and video games, but never saw the city in person. Of course he'd never be allowed in any of the Casinos the joy of just being in the city was enough to thrill him. He silently entered the cab next to his mother. She hugged him and told him that she loved him. He couldn't help but to think what an amazing liar she was.

The drive to Las Vegas started out to be very, very boring. As they pulled out Randy could see in the distance that police officers had come to their old home. However, they were already far enough away that they wouldn't realize they had skipped town until it was too late. His mother didn't have a credit card, driver's license, or any other sort of identification so they could never be caught. Even Randy wasn't allowed to have his picture taken for schools, because it would give the police officers something to identify. She told the schools that she didn't feel comfortable having her son photographed and the schools always didn't argue this point even though in his opinion they should. They have been on the run since his father left when he was three and ever since then his mother told Randy that he was the 'man of the house' and Randy always took that job so seriously. He protected his mother, shopped for his mother, and made sure that his mother never had any customers that were too rowdy. Even though he didn't look like a fighter, because he was so scrawny he knew that he could protect his mother if the situation ever occurred.

During the whole ride Randy happened to notice the driver always looking up and staring at him, and he could already tell where this was going. Now and again his mother would have a customer that would want to involve him in some way. Whether it was to let him watch, because that got the guy off or let him touch his mother while he had his way with her, because that also got them off. Sometimes, the worst times, they wanted to touch him while they had her way with her, because that got them off so much. Even worse, sometimes they didn't even want to have his mother and only wanted him. His mother confessed that's the reason some of them come home with her, because she has a hot thirteen year old boy at home who's fuckable. Randy didn't believe that. Randy had always thought it was the duty of the parents to protect their children from people like those men.

His mother always told him after men touched him, abused him, or did unspeakable things to him that she was so sorry, and she didn't have any other choice. He knew that she was lying and that she had set up the whole thing so it would happen that way, but he had to play along he had to believe that she only meant the best. He knew that his mother would never do anything to seriously and permanently hurt him. The men who were somehow aroused by the idea of taking advantage of a little boy were always so careful, she would always tell him. They know if they seriously hurt the boy or kill the boy that the police would come and both the parent and the assailant would get arrested, and most of them didn't want to go to prison if they hadn't already been there. Randy didn't understand how a grown adult could be attracted to child, and he didn't want to ever understand that feeling. His mother had told him when he got older that he got to work with her, but he didn't have any intention on becoming a prostitute ever.

Randy always wanted to become someone who worked for a world famous PR firm. He wanted to be someone who was a manager of a famous singer or actor. He wanted to meet celebrities every day and work for them by setting them up with hotels, restaurant, or anything else they needed. However, Randy felt at the rate things were going that he would never get a good enough education to go to college and become what he always dreamed of. Randy never told his mother what he wanted to become when he was older, because he felt she would be devastated that he didn't want to work with her. He really felt that she would become enraged by the fact that he thought he could become something big while she had to stay home and keep prostituting herself. She would take her anger and insecurities out on him if she ever found out about his plans. So that's why Randy keeps all his thoughts, feelings, and other dreams in his dairy that his mother gave him. It was the only way that he could write down whatever he felt and never worry about what anyone is going to say about it.

It was almost night time and they were still quite a distance from Las Vegas, and the Taxi driver said he was getting too tired to drive anymore. Randy knew this moment had come and decided to just take it like a man, and let it happen because fighting it only makes it worse. The Taxi Driver was looking at him smiling and his mother could also tell what was going on here. Randy looked at his mother pleading him not to let her do this to him, and she looked at him back and she could tell that he obviously didn't want this. She then realized that she could exchange this for the payment of the trip so she wouldn't have to waste the money she could spend on a hotel or house, food, and clothing. She mouthed and apology and took the taxi driver to the side and they began discussing things. Randy sighed and unbuttoned his button up shirt as his mother and the driver came back. The driver looked obviously happy and his mother did seem apologetic, but it wasn't enough to make up for this.

"Randy darling, to save money on this hotel, why don't you bunk with this nice driver man, and if you're a good boy and does what this man asks then I'll take you to McDonald's and you can order whatever you want," His mother said to him, and Randy rolled his eyes as if one trip to a fast food restaurant would make up for the pain that he was about to endure.

"Yes mom," Randy responded and his mother seemed happy as the man placed his hand on Randy's shoulder leading him into the room that they had paid for. Randy sighed and pretended like he didn't know what was about to happen. He sat down on one of the two beds and turned on the television, and he seemed interested in the cartoon show that was playing on the television. Randy could almost write a report on how this whole thing was going to play out.

"Hey sport, do you like cartoons?" The man asked him softly and Randy sighed and he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Yeah, I absolutely love cartoons! I never get to watch much television and whenever I do cartoons always seem to entertain me," Randy lied because he always got to watch cartoons, because whenever his mother had a night guest or his mother wanted some alone time he would always watch television and it would normally be on the highest volume so he wouldn't have to hear whatever sounds that came from her bedroom. The man came and sat next to Randy and Randy knew it was coming.

"Well, you must play a lot of sports them, because you're so fit," The man said in a creepy voice and Randy shuddered at the thought of playing along, but he knew these perverts got off the whole action of having relations with an innocent boy.

"Yeah, I love sports. I love playing soccer, baseball, basketball, pretty much any sport," Randy replied and this caused the man's eyes to light up and Randy knew exactly what he was going to ask next.

"So, do you happen to have any of your school sports uniforms?" The man asked and Randy knew that this guy was a sport boy lover. He smiled and looked at the man with confusion.

"Yeah, they're in my black bag in the back of your car. Why do you ask?" Randy replied playing on the whole innocent as an angel card.

"I'll be right back," The man said as Randy say him leave and go to his taxi. Randy tried to ignore what was going to happen and focus back on this episode of Spongebob he was watching. He saw the man return with the black bag and he came inside and closed the drapes and locked the door, "Hey, why don't you put on your soccer uniform and then we can watch a movie?"

"Why? Is it going to be a sports movie?" Randy asked sickening himself by how cheery and innocent he was acting, because he could just be forward and get it over with, but he feared that the man wouldn't be pleased with that.

"Yeah, and it looks like you're pretty uncomfortable in those clothes, so you should change into your comfy uniform. It'll be even more comfortable if you don't wear any boxers," The man said and Randy gave him a strange look.

"Really?" Randy asked with disbelief, even though he knew exactly what the man was trying to do. The man nodded and Randy smiled as he entered the bathroom. He sighed as he took off his clothes quickly, and then he put on his jersey, shorts, and even the high socks that he wore. He exited the bathroom and when the man looked at him he almost had a heart attack. His mouth opened in awe, and Randy took his seat next to the man as he put on some stupid Disney movie, and Randy didn't even comment on the fact that it wasn't a sports movie, because at this point he didn't care and he just wanted this whole thing to be over with so he could go to sleep and just get to Las Vegas.

The movie was some comedy that was trying way to be funny, but failed in the process of doing so. It was one of those stupid slapstick comedies like Family Guy or The Simpsons. He didn't particularly like those shows, and he didn't even really like this movie. He pretended that he was enjoying it for the purpose of fulfilling this man's sick fantasy. About halfway through the movie the man put his hand on Randy's leg and began rubbing it. Randy thought the show was about to begin. Randy initially just moved his leg away because he thought the man had made a mistake, but when the man placed his hand once again on his leg he had to question him. He paused the movie and looked at the man who was still rubbing his leg as if it was arousing him.

"Mister, what are you doing?" Randy asked, because he looked a lot younger than he actually was, and the man probably thought he was younger than he was.

"Well, this might be too confusing for a newly turned eleven year old boy to understand," The man said and Randy realized his mother had lied about his age. It wasn't a real surprise there, because she always lied about his age depending on what the man was attracted to. Randy pretended to be confused as he moved away from the man as the man moved closer, "Do you have any idea how hot you are? How much people would pay you have you? Randy, I know this is all confusing now, and I am sorry for having to do this, but when you get older, god forbid, you'll make a lot of people happy," The man said a bit louder.

"No, stay away from me, just get away from me!" Randy yelled playing the role of the innocent child fairly well.

"Keep screaming, it turns me on," The man said.

The man grabbed Randy and threw him onto the bed, and Randy tried to get away, but the man pinned his arm down. Randy began crying and the man just looked at him smiling, and it seemed he liked children who didn't want it, and Randy really didn't want it. The man leaned in and began kissing Randy and Randy began shaking his head trying to refuse the male's kisses. The male began to get angry and he slapped him, and now Randy understood that the man also liked to be rough. Randy began to scream and the drive muffled his screams by kissing again and then he moved down and began kissing Randy's neck, and when he realized Randy was fully clothed he became angry. He hit Randy and Rand realized he liked it rougher than Randy originally thought. He began to rip Randy's clothes off of his body, and left him in nothing but his socks. His man was obviously full of lust, because he couldn't believe what a hot body Randy had.

***WARNING* I am warning you of the rape of a young child occurring. So, if you don't wish to read, please skip to the next part where the warning ends. Thank you *WARNING***

The man began kissing down Randy's body and honestly Randy didn't want this and so playing the part of a rape victim wasn't going to be difficult. He tried pushing the man off of him and fighting to get away, but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough and the man knew this. The man leaned in and began sucking on Randy's nipples and Randy had never experienced a feeling like this so it was all completely new to him. He began to toss and turn as he fought the feelings of pleasure and fear. He did like the way it felt, but he didn't want it to be done by him. Randy began screaming no which only fueled the man even more to do what he was doing. He began to suck on them harder and even lightly bit them to give Randy more ecstasy and fear, because he didn't know what was going to happen next, and he just wanted it to end right now. He began to cry louder hoping to hit the man's sympathy factor, but he wasn't able to because the man didn't stop whatever he was going to do.

He then moved down Randy's body until he got to his seemingly prepubescent penis, and placed his hand on it as Randy looked up. Randy began pleading for the man not to touch there but he didn't listen. He began rubbing it as Randy began to moan and scream. He began to wonder what his mother was doing in the next room, and why no one had come in here hearing the screams of a child. The man seemed confident that no one would come in here and bust the whole operation. The man began rubbing his penis harder under Randy's penis became erect which surprised the man, and the man figured he was an early bloomer when it came to being able to become erect. The man began to moved his hand up and down the shaft as Randy began to moan more and more while stil screaming no. He didn't want this and he wanted his mother to come in here and save him. He began yelling mommy and the man even liked that more than he liked him saying no.

He placed his lips against the young boy's penis and enveloped the whole thing into his mouth and began moving his head up and down as he sucked Randy's dick. It wasn't the first time that his dick had been sucked, but this time it was different than before. The man sucked it in a different way that sent static all through Randy's body and he could decide whether he liked it or whether it was hurting him. The man felt the boy's penis tense up and then he removed his mouth. Randy sighed because he was the type of pervert that tortured the boy by not allowing him to cum even though he was so close. Randy began moaning and yelling some more. This tactic was meant for the victim to scream for more so just in case if this case was brought to court the boy would have to say he yelled more. It was a very dirty trick and Randy wasn't going to play into it by yelling for more.

The man frowned and decided that Randy was read for the real thing and he took out a container of lube that he just happens to carry in his pocket and lubed his dick up. He obviously didn't care if Randy felt any pain because he didn't bother to lube Randy's ass or even expand his asshole. The man just shoved his manhood into Randy without a second guess and Randy screamed out in pain as the man thrust without mercy and care as he moved as quickly as he was going hard. Randy began to cry some more and scream, and after a few moment the man ejaculated inside of Randy. Randy thought he had more talk than he was able to support. The man pulled out of Randy and then helped Randy into his pajamas. He could now feel remorse for what he did and he couldn't look Randy in the eyes, but he just simply turned off the lights and they both went to sleep.

The next morning the left early and his mother could see all the pain in his eyes. She pretended like she didn't know what she had done, but they both knew what she did. They drove to McDonald's for breakfast as his mother promised and Randy ordered 20 dollars' worth of food and drinks, because he was really hungry and he had the metabolism to handle that much food. The rest of the drive went relatively smoothly as they arrived in Las Vegas around Lunch time and the driver took them to a nice hotel/casino. They unloaded their luggage from the car and the man waived the fine just as Randy had suspected and he kneeled before Randy.

"I'm sorry," The man said.

"No you're not," Randy responded his persona different from last night.

"Can I at least get a hug?" The man asked and Randy hesitantly hugged him, "Who's my little man?" The man asked.

"I am," Randy responded morosely and then the man got into his taxi and drove away heading back to Austin.

Randy and his mother walked into the hotel/casino they were going to stay at for the next four months, and that was if they were lucky. His mother held his hand and told him to smile as if they were a normal family. Apparently his mother had made a lot of phone calls last night when Randy was getting raped by the pedophile taxi driver. He couldn't believe how little she actually cared about his mental state that she would actually be on the phone and be able to hear his screamed and not do anything. He thought it was maternal nature to actually want to go and help their child, but he guess he was mistaken, because she never helped him. If anything she was the one who actually was the one hurting him most of all. Randy could take the raping, Randy could take the abuse, but when his mother didn't even ask him if he was okay he couldn't take that. He felt betrayed by her and it was a logical feeling to feel after what had just happened to him. Randy followed his mother to the front desk where a larger looking woman with dyed red hair sat.

"Hello welcome to the Music Royale Hotel and Casino, how many I help you?" The woman asked and she looked at the boy and she didn't even seem to notice the pain in his eyes.

"Ah, Penelope, we talked on the phone," His mother said and Penelope's eyes widened as she realized who she was.

"Oh Missy, I've been expecting your arrival. This must be your adorable son Randy. I have a son his age too," Penelope said and Missy, his mother, smiled and followed the woman who left her desk and called over another employee and they went into the elevator. They were going to the top floor and Randy thought that his mother must be paying a lot to stay there, "Randy, your mother is going to be our new daytime lobby singer," Penelope said and Randy figured it was so she could keep her nights free for prostitution.

"So, as an employee of the hotel what exactly do we get," Missy asked and Penelope smiled and flipped her hair girlishly.

"My husband, the one that owns the place, believes that employees who work for the hotel and have to stay here can get things for a reduced price. Food, unless you cook, is 75% off. So it'll be four or five dollars. The entertainment, game room, and the other things that this hotel has is free," Penelope said and Randy almost laughed at the idea of his mother cooking.

"Oh, that's good," Missy responded and Penelope turned to Randy who smiled at her. Randy could tell that this woman has had a few too many donuts.

"Randy, do you like video games? My son Matthew loves video games, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you a tour of the hotel, and stuff. You two are lucky to come in on a Saturday, because it gives you two days so Randy can assimilate before going to school. He is attending the local public school right?" Penelope asked Missy who smiled at her.

"Of course, and Randy is excited to go to this new school, aren't you honey?" Missy asked Randy who faked a happy smile.

"Of course mom," Randy responded actually ruing the idea of a new school.

They exited the hotel on the top floor and they followed Penelope down a large hallway and they noticed that they were only two rooms on this whole floor. One was for her family, and one was for Miss and Randy, and Randy thought they definitely didn't need all the space that was in this room. Penelope gave Missy the key and they walked inside and stood in awe of the amazing room. There was a large window that looked over the whole city, there was a kitchen, a family room with a flat screen television, a living room with fancy furniture, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and even a computer room. This was the most expensive place they have ever lived and stayed in. Randy wondered how his mother was able to get a room like this, and this was probably the only time he could ask her anything, because he normally wasn't allowed to ask questions.

"Mom, how did you get this job?" Randy asked and Missy turned to him smiling as she flipped her blonde hair and sat down on the couch.

"Well, when I was in high school I was part of my school's honors concert choir you see, and I can still sing pretty well. So, before we even left Austin I recorded myself singing and sent it in. I knew the police were onto us and I wanted us to stay here longer so I made a few calls got this job. I got you into a new school, and the police are a bit lax on the prostitution laws here," His mother responded and Randy smiled and said something he probably would never say.

"Do you have to do that here? I mean you have a job, and it sounds like it pays enough. We don't have to pay for anything but food here, meaning I can get clothes and school supplies for free. You don't have to-," Randy began before his mother slapped him.

"I want you to live a nice life. I want you to go to college, unlike me, and I need to do this for you Randy," Missy said and Randy realized he was wrong, because Missy really wanted him to go to college and become something she isn't.

"So, you don't want me to become a prostitute like you?" Randy asked and Missy laughed and Randy's smile faltered.

"Are you kidding? My salary and the money I make won't be enough for college. Of course you'll have to help me on the streets," Missy said and Randy sighed as all hopes for a normal life faded. A young boy walked in and they turned around. He had short brownish blonde hair and had crystal blue eyes. Randy figured he must be Matthew, Penelope's son.

"Hello, I'm Matthew, and you must be Randy," Matthew said shaking Randy's hand and Randy couldn't seem to ignore the fact that Randy was very attractive.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're the one who is going to give me the tour of the hotel?" Randy asked and Matthew nodded.

"Yup, Ms. Little do you want to come along as well?" Matthew asked Missy who shook her head and Matthew smiled, "Alright then, it's just us."

Matthew led Randy out the door and they started by going back to the lobby. Matthew led him to the arcade which he explained was the popular spot for the teenagers of Las Vegas around this area to chill at. Randy looked around at all the video games and noticed that some were for fun, some were for prizes, and some were for money. Randy knew he would have a lot of fun here, and Matthew could tell that Randy really enjoyed the arcade. Matthew led him to the entrance of the casino and told him that no one under 18 was ever allowed in there. Even he wasn't allowed in there and he was the owner's son. Then Matthew led him to the adult club where his mother would be singing and said they weren't allowed in there either. The next place was the café where Matthew said he normally comes to eat, and Randy noticed the place was a bit fancy. The other restaurant Matthew brought him to was a buffet where he came to pig out and Randy said he'd come here more than the other place. Matthew led him to the Olympic sized swimming pool and Randy had always loved to swim. Matthew led him to the hotel movie theater which was free for all employees and family. Randy thought he'd take advantage of that. Matthew then began talking about the school, and said how cool it was and he would help Randy fit in. Randy really appreciated Matthew's help and hoped he wouldn't ever have to leave because Matthew seems like the only friend that really care about him. Finally they went to the other games room, the many indoor sports room, the store where you could buy clothes and school supplies, and the candy counter. Randy thought this place was amazing.

Matthew said he wanted to show Randy his special place, and Randy hoped that that wasn't a sexual reference to them having sex. Matthew grabbed Randy's hand as they took the elevator and went to the top floor. Matthew then too Randy to the stairs' entrance and there was another flight of stairs from there and they climbed it as they arrived on the rood and Randy was amazed by the view. They could see all of Las Vegas from it. Randy felt on top of the world, and he wasn't going to give this place up for anything. If he had to leave he would legitimately kill himself, because this place was heaven, and he was sure he would actually become happy here. They walked over to the ledge and leaned on it looking over it.

"So, what do you think of my father's hotel Randy?" Matthew asked and Randy tried to think of appropriate words to express how he felt.

"It's amazing, it's the best place I've ever been and I hope I don't have to leave it," Randy said sadly and Matthew caught on.

"What do you mean you hope you don't have to leave?" Matthew asked.

"Well, my mom has a problem keeping jobs and ever since my dad left we've been moving from one place to another and she always seems to take her frustrations out on me. This place is like a safe haven I don't want to leave. I believe this place will make me forget all the horrible things that have happened to us and make me realize that life is worth living. If I were here a year ago I would jump off this ledge, but now that I've come here I've found new hope in life," Randy admitted and Matthew didn't know what to say.

"I understand how you feel Randy. Being the son of a successful business owner isn't easy either. People always expect so much out of me. My parents expect me to run this hotel, get married, and pass it down through generations, but I don't want to own a hotel. I want to go out and do something to help other people. I want to work in a job that I don't have to be pressured into anything. I just want to be a normal kid. Not the son of a billionaire. I just want to be myself," Matthew said and Randy was beginning to feel that Matthew was a lot like him and he could connect to him more than anyone else. Randy actually felt something for Matthew and he wasn't going to let him feel this way.

"You don't have to become something you don't want to be. When you go to college you can run away, go to a different country and become something you want to be. You can become your own man, and do whatever you want and make sure no one ever hurts you. That's what I'm doing. When I go to college I'm going to run away and never come back. I'm going to become someone different and forget my old life. I'll be whoever I want to be, and not someone I'm supposed to be, and you should do the same," Randy said to Matthew who looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"You think I can do it? You think I'm smart enough to? Everyone thinks I'm a stupid, idiotic, ugly, rich kid who doesn't know anything about the real world, but you think I'm something special," Matthew said and Randy moved closer to Matthew, "I don't know where I'll be five years from now, but I can't ju-," Matthew said before getting cut off by Randy's lips. Randy stepped back and he turned to leave before Matthew grabbed his arm and pulled him into another sweet kiss. Randy thought maybe he wouldn't hate it here after all, and if Randy was here, he could definitely make it. They just had to be strong; they had to make sure no one ever hurt them.

"Matthew, promise me something," Randy said.

"Sure," Matthew responded softly hugging Randy.

"No matter what, you'll never hurt me. Please, I want you to protect me," Randy said and Matthew looked at him oddly, but knew he was serious.

"I will always protect you, and I will never let anyone hurt you," Matthew said hugging him tightly, and Randy hoped he could keep that promise.

**(A/N: WOW, this was my longest chapter yet. Matter of fact, my longest first chapter too, and I'm kind of excited. You know the drill, READ AND REVIEW.)**


	2. First Day of School

Randy awoke slowly as he always did, because he was never sure of the environment that was around him, and he couldn't be too careful when dealing with the men that his mother had around. As he opened his eyes and looked around the sun drenched room he realized he was perfectly safe. There wasn't any broken glass on the floor, he didn't smell any alcohol in the air, and he didn't feel as if there was a darkness looming in the room. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that once in his life he woke up to perfect silence and today was the first day that he was going to school. This wasn't something that Randy was looking forward to, because he has been to so many schools for short periods of time. He always seemed to have made friends right when he and his mother have to leave again, but Randy knew that this place was different and that this place would be a place that they could stay in for a longer time. He trusted what his mother had told him about the police being more relaxed on the prostitution laws. He hoped that the police wouldn't bust them again, and he really didn't want to leave Steve or any other people he was bound to meet here. He thought he finally found a place where he belonged a place where he could roam free without worry of abuse or hatred. Matthew had promised him that he would protect him, and Randy never really fell in love with people. He had friends and he cared about people, but never really fell in love with them. He thought he was incapable of loving because of how many times people have told him they loved him and stuff. He knew this was different though. He knew this love was the kind of love they make movies out of, and he didn't want to lose it.

Randy slowly got out of bed as he noticed that he hadn't seen his bed room since they got here. He looked around and saw posters of popular bands, actors, and video games up. Randy rolled his eyes, because this was his mother's attempt to make their family seem normal. Even though he knew for a fact that his family wasn't normal, and they never would be normal no matter how hard his mother tried to convince other people it was. She put up things she probably found online or the bedrooms of other boys that she had seen. He wondered where she got the money to afford all of this. He remembered that she didn't have to pay for a taxi, because of what she allowed happen, and he was never going to let that go. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't just pay the man instead of offering him as a bartering item. He was a human being and he deserved the love and devotion like any other child. He didn't deserve the pain she put him through and he really hated her, and at the same time he still loved her, because she was able to provide for him and do everything she had to make sure he was happy, but he wasn't happy. He could never be happy in a household where he had to worry about getting hit, had to worry about the police, and worrying about getting hurt. He was far from happy, and he would've killed himself if he hadn't met Matthew. Matthew was the one, who saved him, and Matthew was the one who understood him and he wouldn't leave him.

He stood up and stretched a bit before looking around his room more, and it was painted this soft beautiful blue color. Blue had always been Randy's favorite color and he was amazed that his mother even knew that because she usually never knew anything about him. He smiled a bit before he exited the kitchen to find him confronted by a delicious smell of Eggs, Bacon, pancakes, hash browns, coffee, and Orange juice. His eyes widened because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before him was a table full of breakfast and he couldn't actually believe it, because his mother never cooked and she especially never cooked breakfast. He was about to think that his mother had changed before he heard a loud snoring sound from behind him and he silently crept over to his mom's room to she was still asleep. He was confused, because he couldn't imagine that she woke up and made him breakfast before going back to sleep. He noticed a note on the table and he walked over and picked it up as he slowly read it. It explained how the meal was free and was part of the hotel's excellent service. Randy sighed and knew it was too good to be true. He knew his mother wouldn't have changed so easily, and he sighed as he slowly sat down at the table and began to eat.

He hadn't eaten like this in a while, and he felt so happy that he was able to stop being hungry for once in his life. He first dove into the pancakes and thought they were unbelievably soft and delicious, and then he ate some of the bacons and has browns and thought they were equally as delicious. Normally he never had enough food to eat, and felt like he was always hungry. He smiled as he finished up his breakfast, and he decided that he should probably go and take a shower, because he hadn't showered in a while. He entered the very clean new bathroom and turned on the shower before he walked over to the door and locked it. He always locked the door when he showered, and he slowly took of his clothes before stepping under the warm water and he thought he should at least try to have fun at school today. He promised himself that he wouldn't get into any fights, and he promised himself that he wouldn't try to piss any people off. He had just moved here and he wasn't looking to make enemies, but somehow trouble was always attracted to him. Most of the time it wasn't his fault, but some of the time it was, and it wasn't like he meant to get into fights, but it somehow always occurred. Someone would say the wrong thing to him, and it would just set him off in a rage of blind fury. He never lost a fight he got into, but he only got into fights that he knew he could win. It was a trick his mother taught him.

She told him that you should never fight people you know you'll lose against, and even thought he was provoked by a large kid he wouldn't engage because he would get beaten easily. He sighed as he got out of the shower and began drying himself off. He looked at the clock and he was supposed to meet Matthew in the lobby in ten minutes, and he didn't want to be late for that. He wanted to wear something that was cute, but not too revealing that he would be called a slut. He put on a pair of black basketball shorts, because it was pretty warm outside. He put on a light blue v-neck t-shirt with a light blue light flannel over it. He also wore a pair of black converse shoes. He thought he looked very stylish and he smiled himself in the mirror before leaving his bedroom, grabbing his backpack, leaving the hotel, and entering the elevator. He went over the promises he made to himself about this new school. He promised himself not to fight, not to piss someone off, and not to get in trouble. His mother would be furious if she had to come down the school and talk to the principal. His name was Randy Little and he was from Austin Texas. He had to remember that.

He left the elevator and entered the lobby and found that the hotel was rather busy in the morning. As he stepped out he saw people rushing around, and people rushing out as the same time. He saw maids, bellhops, and people who planned to stay in the hotel all moving around him. He looked at his phone and realized it was only 6:30 in the morning. He wondered why there were so many damn people there that early in the morning. He tried to make his way through the crowds and found it more and more difficult, because people would stop and talk on their cell phones and then some people would be confused and Randy somehow was able to make his way to the front door and he saw Matthew standing before him. He has never looked more beautiful in his life. He was wearing a button down striped shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and some Osiris skater shoes. He looked very sexy to Randy's standards.

"Oh there you are. I was beginning to think that you would never show up," Matthew said smiling as Randy approached giving him a pitiful expression

"Sorry for holding you up, but these crowds are unbelievable for a hotel this early in the morning," Randy explained as he looked down with dismay. Matthew could tell he was obviously tired.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept like that in years," Matthew said and Randy looked up at him as Matthew gave him a reassuring smile, "It's alright. I used to have trouble sleeping too."

"Yeah, I usually never got to sleep. My mom was always busy with work and it always kept me up and even when she wasn't working the nightmares of when she did would still haunt me," Randy said and Matthew gave him an odd look.

"Your mom's work gave you nightmares? What does your mother do besides sing anyway? I can't imagine many jobs would give a child bad nightmares," Matthew asked chuckling at the idea of someone's job giving them nightmares.

"Oh, um she works in the management of funerals. Those things can't haunt a child's dreams," Randy said trying to avoid the fact that his mother was a prostitute, because he was sure that can kill a friendship and a relationship rather quickly.

"Oh that does sound scary. So, um, I have to ask you something before we go, Randy," Matthew said as Randy looked at him and Randy saw that Matthew was beginning to become red in the face and obviously nervous.

"What is it?" Randy responded quickly, because he knew where this was going, and he knew he wanted it to go this way.

"Well, um, are we dating or are we just friends who happen to kiss each other?" Matthew said quickly and Randy chuckled to himself as he looked at Matthew.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Randy asked and Matthew's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I mean, if you want me to," Matthew said excitedly before calming down and answering with a cool demeanor.

"Yes, I do, but I have a few things. Don't try to contact me late at night, don't come too early in the morning, and don't ask my mom any personal questions," Randy said to him as he did to all of his friends he made in the past.

"Sure, but why those specific three reasons, because they're awfully specific," Matthew asked and Randy sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I've moved around a lot and I decided that this was the easiest and most painless way of doing things, and I understand your confusion, but please accept my rules," Randy explained and Matthew didn't really want to question him, because he didn't have the right to.

"Alright, well we should head to school. It isn't a long walk. Is it alright if I hold your hands? I don't mind walking into school holding hands," Matthew said and Randy took his hand as they left the building.

They exited the hotel and it was a beautiful day outside a really beautiful day and Randy thought that this could be the first day of his new life. He was holding the hand of his boyfriend and he was in a new town and starting a new life. Nothing could possibly make this better, but he knew it would be better if his mother didn't have to prostitute herself and he wouldn't have to do it either, but he wouldn't tell Matthew that because he would try to stop Randy and he had to do this to support his 'family'. As they walked down the street people began staring at them holding hands, and it wasn't like they disapproved of it, but more like they were surprised to see it in two young people. It was the first time Randy had to hold a guy's hand in public, because he's had to do a lot of stuff to a lot of people, and he isn't proud of his past, but he had learn to become unaware of what people say around him. Matthew was more aware of what people were doing, but Randy gave him a supportive look telling him it was okay what they were doing.

They finally got to the school and Randy was surprised to see it was a school. He had never been to a school that wasn't on a lot of its own. He thought it was amazing, and he guessed anything was possible in Vegas. He didn't know what this school was going to be like or if he even was going to belong, because he's never been really good at fitting in. He always tried to be nice to people, but he always somehow fucked it up before he could actually make a connection, and hopefully with Matthew at his side he'll be able to do what he's always wanted to do. They stopped in front of the school doors and slowly walked in.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to work on Blaze. READ AND REVIEW)**


End file.
